080714-DaniFateChat
temeriticArduite TA began messaging garbageGourmandise GG at 00:00 -- TA: dani u there GG: No, I just left it logged in while I went to the loo. Of course I'm here. TA: cool so like TA: im only tellin you this cuz youre my best bitch TA: and like TA: i trust you okay TA: so can you keep a secret GG: Lots of emotions. You alright? TA: fuck no TA: im shakin in my metaphorical boots TA: and my literal heels GG: Too posh for me, love. What's on your mind? TA: meteors dude come on GG: Right. Still? TA: still what TA: im gonna die TA: thats bullshit TA: and so are you TA: also bullshit GG: well yeah. GG: What can we do about it? TA: make like a rat and dig a hole idk TA: come on youre the one with the ideas GG: Can't lie though, I like the whole planet-wide riot thing happening. I should be to you in another few days. TA: really? well at least i wont die alone with my sweaty dad GG: HAHAHAH sweaty. TA: still though im excited TA: fistbumps all around GG: I went through the LONGEST tunnel a bit back. TA: how was it TA: was there a light at the end TA: youre supposed to avoid that shit GG: Well. Tunnels are dark. GG: So of course there was light at the end. TA: no shit TA: but like TA: a really bright light TA: idk im just vomiting words TA: im nervous ill be honest GG: Fate. Calm. If I'm talking to you I'm not dead. TA: again TA: ill reiterate TA: no shit GG: Then what's your damage? TA: doesnt mean you might not suddenly be dead GG: Well that could happen at any time. TA: remember all those assholes going after half trolls GG: Yeah. TA: well theyre assholes and you should avoid them TA: this is good advice and should never be protested GG: Though according to the last trucker I met, we'll be rarer and more prized. And then I made 300 dollars. TA: how GG: I wish you could see my eyebrows right now. They are dancing. TA: dude TA: gross GG: Oh, let me just jump in my completely paid off vintage rolls royce and get my dirty little fannie over to your house right quick. TA: okay well TA: i appreciate it TA: but i also dont want you to have to whore yourself to catch a ride TA: just sayin TA: i wanna see you but like TA: damn GG: Eh. GG: It's whatever. TA: besides TA: cant you just kick his ass and take his car GG: Yeah, but why would I do that? Fate, if they're gonna find any excuse to kill halfas, why would I steal? GG: Other than habit. TA: idk TA: god so much shit is happening TA: like why now GG: The world is ending. We're all nuts up in here. GG: We've got... I dunno. GG: However long until they release the nuclears. GG: And Meteors you know. TA: what good is the hubble bullshit if you cant fuckin see meteors GG: Oh man. What if. GG: They just randomly populated. GG: Wouldn't that be funny? TA: what TA: like TA: spawned TA: like in a video game GG: Why not? TA: then god exists and hes a fat asshole TA: showin off his gape to the world TA: goatsee all around TA: kick him in his hairy balls GG: Is that site even still around? TA: idk i never want to see it again TA: dont you dare link it either GG: Damn. TA: how far out are you GG: Uh... I don't know. I have to check a map. GG: I'll keep in touch at least. TA: thanks TA: ill try to clear a path for you which direction are you coming from ((just pick one)) GG: Uhhh. Probably from East. TA: aight TA: ill stake out for you TA: hey dani GG: Yeah? TA: see you soon TA: and TA: thanks GG: We'll be fine. We'll do some romantic friend shite like dying in each others arms. TA: like some kind of lesbian thespian bullshit TA: except were not acting TA: were actually gonna die TA: and its bullshit and everyone leaves the theatre TA: cuz fuck sad endings GG: Well, we can write it as a comedy. TA: haha we died yea thats great GG: Let's go out laughing like nutjobs. TA: thats one of your stupider ideas TA: but i somehow like it GG: Uh. There's something up ahead... GG: I think its a blockade? TA: are there people GG: Yeah. TA: stay away from them okay TA: go around them GG: I think they saw me. TA: dani keep your horns hidden TA: im not fuckin around GG: I'll pull a hood up or something. TA: okay GG: If I disconnect, you can flip out, okay? TA: just pay attention and stay safe GG: Keep it together until then. TA: and dont fuckin disconnect TA: ill fuckin kill you myself TA: dani? TA: you okay? GG: Not really... TA: talk to me GG: I'm kinda running right now. GG: I can put you on voice rec. TA: only if you wont trip TA: dont be stupid damn GG: You know, I gotta come straight with you in a little bit. TA: the fuck does that mean GG: I haven't been honest! TA: no shit but how GG: And I'm scared now. TA: come on what TA: are you okay GG: Some people just came to the house. GG: And asked for me. GG: And Mum was all "no". TA: what GG: And they shot her. TA: oh shit GG: And I'm running. GG: I'll see you in a bit. TA: wait no TA: dani stay on TA: or at least stay safe idk TA: shit GG: I'm staying on. TA: okay TA: hurry GG: Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, TA: you better not have gotten shot GG: Not yet! TA: good TA: keep it that way GG: You know you live across the frickin' continent, right? TA: yea TA: continents are bullshit anyway TA: you got this TA: make it your scrawny little man bitch TA: you step on that continent GG: Shite TA: crush it like the patriarchy and capitalism and whatever GG: (( apparently i have been running a few hours at this point. )) GG: (( would fate have stayed on that long )) TA: ((absolutely! we're best bitches)) GG: (( you're gonna have some broken up text. just cause voice rec )) GG: Goddamnit! TA: kick them in the head GG: Sod off already! You aint' getting me too! TA: damn right they arent TA: break their faces TA: damnit dani dont die TA: i swear to god GG: YOU WANT ME TO JUMP INTO THAT?!? TA: what GG: We're dead either way, right? GG: Is mum okay? TA: what how is your mom TA: is she okay GG: No... but there's some other stuff... TA: are you okay GG: Nate? TA: what about pops TA: dani i got trolls coming in GG: Whoa, that's your dad? Uh... TA: yea hes a prick but its okay TA: anyway shitloads of trolls GG: Seeya soon, love. GG: (( its gonna disconnect )) TA: what TA: no dani TA: stay on i wanna keep talkin to you TA: youre okay right